1. Field of Application
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for loading bags of containers for recycling into a trailer, and more particularly to such an apparatus which is automatic.
2. Description of the Related Art
At collection points where soft drink cans and plastic bottles or the like are returned for recycling, which is often a grocery store or the like, aluminum cans are manually placed in plastic bags. Also plastic containers are manually placed in plastic bags. These bags are then closed. The bags are then manually loaded into a semi-trailer so that the trailer with recyclable containers therein can be taken to a recycle center for separation into bins of like materials. Typically, the cans are kept segregated from the bottles. Plastic bags full of cans go in one trailer and bags of plastic bottles go in another trailer. Because these bags of containers are manually loaded into trailers, this system is very labor-intensive. Consequently there is a need for a cheaper and easier way to load bags of recyclable materials into trailers.